Ideas
by Princess Sillia
Summary: It's my old ideas of Ninjago when I first watched it. There would be romance, humor, adventure, friendship and more. (I still don't know what genre to place.) No copying or getting ideas without my permission, thank you.
1. Old Idea

**Hey! Give that back!**

**Katie: Too late!**

***sighs* Fine, you can keep that piece of paper**

**Katie: Seems like you like Skales a lot...**

**That's obvious****. I'm writing my old ideas of Ninjago here. Btw this is the one that I was going to put in Ninjago but Dareth showed up in Ninjago claiming he's the brown ninja!**

* * *

~Night

A big figure crashed nearby the Bounty on the Sea of Sands. The ninjas quickly woke up and ran outside to find a brown dragon. The ninjas looked at each other.

"Whose dragon is this?" Cole asked.

"It woke us up in the middle of the night!" Jay complained.

"Look!" Kai pointed.

"There's someone on the dragon," Zane noticed.

A brown ninja fell down onto the sand, wounded. Kai quickly carried the ninja onto the Bounty, he placed the ninja down on a bed.

"I wonder who this guy is..." Kai muttered.

"Let's find out!" Jay quickly removed the mask.

Their eyes widened. It was a girl. She opened her eyes and sat up. She had brown braided hair and brown chocolate eyes.

"W...Where's my dragon?" she looked around nervously. "Who are you?"

"Calm down," Jay said.

"We found you on the back of your dragon, we brought you here so we could treat your wounds." Cole explained.

"...I'm Sillia" the brown ninja said. (Yes, that's my first idea of Sillia. I was listening to 'Untouchable' and that's how I got this idea. You can listen to it watch?v=Lh2Z5EvURVU P.S. I don't owe anything but Sillia and the brown dragon! That's how 'Lily Garmadon' fell in love with Kai because of the song)

"I'm Cole," the black ninja said. "That's Kai," the red ninja waved his hand. "Jay," the blue ninja smiled. "And Zane."

"Hello, I'm Zane" the white ninja said.

Sillia liked the ninjas because they were kind to her. Nya placed band aid on Sillia's wounds gently and Sillia rested on the Bounty for a while. The ninjas told Sensei Wu about the brown ninja.

"I know who she is..." Sensei Wu drinked his tea. "She's the ninja of wood and Lloyd's sister."

"Great," Jay said sarcastically. "Now we have two pranksters!"

~Morning

Sillia woke up and got off the bed. She was still ill but she forced herself to go into Lloyd's room and get Lloyd to their new home. Sillia was a little evil because of Lord Garmadon. She always loved looking at the sky whenever it was dark because her mother, Misako, always showed her that. She's five years older than Lloyd.

Sillia walked into Lloyd's room and she smiled at him. Lloyd looked closer and gasped.

"Sis! You're wounded!" Lloyd realized.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. Let's get you out of this place," she whispered.

"You're taking me away from here...?" Lloyd asked happily.

"Shh! Yes, be quiet" she shushed him.

He followed her but stopped when Kai was in front of them. She had to make an excuse so she could take Lloyd to her home.

"Lloyd, time to eat," Kai reminded. "Sillia, why are you out of bed?"

"I...just wanted to talk to Lloyd," she lied.

"Oh, you can come and eat with us if you'd like," he suggested.

"T-Thanks" she entered the room and stared at her food.

"You need to eat," Nya insisted. "It may help you heal better."

"Unless you want to eat Cole's cooking," Jay whispered.

Sillia grabbed the spoon and ate Zane's cooking. It was delicious. She didn't ate it fast though, she didn't want the others to see her eat like a cannibal.

* * *

**If you're still confused, here.**

**Sillia is Lloyd's sister in this story but I thought of a better name since Sillia is not a similar name to Lloyd and Lord Garmadon. I thought of 'Lily' Garmadon to replace Sillia. Sillia is now a serpentine Princess then I changed Sillia into a serpentine General instead. Lily Garmadon is not the ninja of wood though, she's the ninja of air.**

**Katie: Bye readers! I'll be here after Natalie's turn to be the Author's assistant.**


	2. Note and Diff Story

Hey guys, sorry if I don't update soon, it's because I'm busy with projects...and by the way, I'm so happy that my group made me the Author of a book in our project! :D But...they made me do almost all the work -_-

Kate: Cheer up!

Anyways, I'm going to Retreat tomorrow, I'll get all my inspiration and continue the last chapter. I'm still packing right now. I hope you guys have a story for me in my page (go to my profile)! I won't steal any ideas...I make my stories original! Made from my mind only!

Kate: Can you make a short story here?

I don't have ideas right now but okay...this is what I'll put in the group project anyway. It's not finished yet.

* * *

Hello, readers. My name is Lily Garmadon, daughter of Lord Garmadon and Lloyd Garmadon's older sister. I am 15 years old. I've been trained by Sensei Wu Garmadon when I was 14, which was last year.

Uncle Wu was helping me learn to be good and not like my father. He says that my father had been bitten by the Great Devourer and now evil runs through his veins. I've missed my family but it's a good thing Uncle Wu let me in the Monastery. I sometimes call him 'Sensei' but I prefer 'Uncle' because he's my father's brother. After Uncle trained me, I told him I'd go buy some food at Jamanocai Village, he warned me not to go with strangers and be careful. I nodded. He gave me coins. I bought a few fruits and made sure that it was enough for me and Uncle. And I passed the Four Weapons Blacksmith on the way.

But while I was walking down the sidewalk, a red girl from the Blacksmith pushed me out of the way as she said 'Excuse me!' and I was on the middle of the street. A truck was heading towards me. My eyes widened, I quickly opened the manhole when the truck touched me and jumped in before it hurts me. That was a close one, I thought. I looked around and realized I've lost my way back home to Uncle. The sewers were dark; I went up the manhole and close it after I got out of it.

I'm on my own again…I tried to search for Uncle's Monastery but I always end up in the same place where I started. I asked for directions, they said that they didn't know him. Soon, I went to the orphanage and asked to work there. They had an opening job for me but they said I have to go to school first. I'm lucky they offered me to go to high school for free but I don't know anything there. I studied hard after they bought me school supplies. I think I'm ready for school. I just hope I make friends there and pass college. So many things to learn but I only have little time.

What? I haven't told you what I looked like? Oh. Alright, I'll tell you. I have long blonde hair, brown eyes, white tank top, black skirt and black shoes. I should go to the barber to cut my hair but I like it just the way it is. I finally went to school dressed in my new school uniform. As I looked around, the people were doing…stuff. Like vandalizing, making out, bullying nerds, cool kids teasing, nerds studying, and others were just standing, wearing a black outfit. What is this place? Isn't this a school? I saw a girl looking at me while whispering something to the other girl. Are they gossiping about me?

I feel like this is a bad idea. I slowly walk forward as I look at the others. They were looking at me, wondering who I am. The bell rang. Everyone quickly went to class, leaving me behind. I entered the door with a number 102. The teacher was about to start, he didn't give me a welcome smile or anything. He just said to go to the back row and take a seat. I placed my bag down, took my pencil and took a peek at my schedule notebook. Math was first. The teacher called me and told me to introduce myself because I was new.

"M…My name is Lily-" I stopped because I realized Lord Garmadon was my father.

"Lily what?" the teacher demanded to know.

I can't lie. "Lily Garmadon." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're Lord Garmadon's daughter?" a girl asked.

"Ha-ha!" laughed a boy. "She's not Lord Garmadon's daughter, she's just trying to make us scared!"

"Besides," another boy said. "Lord Garmadon doesn't have a daughter," Everyone laughed at me.

"That's enough, class, welcome your new classmate," the teacher started to teach us Mathematics. Why are they so rude? I sighed as I sat down. A boy threw a crumpled paper at my face. Ugh! I picked the paper up and the teacher was in front of me when I looked up. "Throwing paper? Tsk, tsk."

"B-But I didn't-" I tried to say.

"I saw her throw it!" the boy who threw the paper at me lied.

"I don't want any trouble makers here, Lily," the teacher glared at me and went back to teaching.

Okay, first day in class they treat me like dirt. I just realized I was sitting between an emo and a nerd. I'm seriously going to fail here. I opened my notebook to take down notes. Time passed by…the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their lunch as I looked at my schedule. It's recess already? Wow that was fast.


End file.
